Overlord of Revenge
Alignment: Any Hit Die: d8 Requirements To qualify to become an Overlord of Revenge, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Race: any Base Attack Bonus: +8 Skills: '''Intimidate 10 ranks, Knowledge (Nobility/Royalty) 10 ranks '''Feats: Combat Stamina, Revengeance, Overload, and Leadership or Deva, or Aura of the King ability of Omega Sentinel or Gideon/Divine Majin. Special: 'To become an Overlord is a very difficult task. There are several ways to obtain the power however, so if one way isn't right for you, try the other options, a true overlord would take the easiest way out anyway.... * If you are born into noble lineage and inherit the title of overlord from a parent or relative when they pass away. This is possibly the easiest way to become an overlord, but also very difficult as only a select few will be from noble lineage. * Invade another netherworld and destroy, or capture the overlord. By the law of... well.. violence, This will entitle you to the netherworld and anything in it. *You can also challenge the overlord to battle, However it is required to be on Live television and to have an expensive corporate sponsorship..... *Simply being overly badass... if one just oozes badassery, they can almost instantly become an overlord.... ' ''' '''Class Skills An Overlord of Revenge's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Gather Information (Cha), Fly (Dex), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimdate (Cha), Athletics (Dex), Perception (Wis), Perception (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Use magic Device (Int), all knowledge skills (Int), Martial Knowledge (Any one from previous class). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. ' ' Class Features All of the following are class features of the Overlord of Revenge prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: An Overlord of Revenge gains no weapon proficiencies. Spells per day: An Overlord of Revenge gains new spells at each indicated level as if it had leveled up in a previous spell casting class. Techniques Readied: At each indicated level, an Overlord of Revenge gains the ability to ready martial techniques as if they had leveled up in it's previous class. If it had more than one previous class you must choose which class at Each level. You do not learn new techniques from this and must still train to learn them just as before. Overlord's Crest (Su): An Overlord of Revenge learns to harness true demonic powers unheard of by other demons. As such, they tap into the very power of their netherworld it's self and reach truly limitless power. At 2nd level, and every level after that, you can choose an overlord's crest. Lord's Armor: ''You gain a +1 deflection bonus to your armor class that stacks with all other deflection bonuses. This can be taken more than once. '' Fast Healing: You gain Fast healing 2. This can be taken more than once. Thick Skinned: You gain Damage Reduction 2 overcome by nothing. This can be taken more than once. Dying Curse: ''Creatures that strike you dead or defeated must make a will saving throw DC: 15+Overlord of Revenge level+ Charisma modifier or be effected by a greater Bestow Curse. ''Resistance: You gain resistance 5 to any two elements, This increases to 10 at 5th level. This can be taken more than once. Supremacy: You gain a +2 bonus to any Ability score. This can be taken more than once, but only once for every ability score. Overlord's Quickness: All of your movement speeds increase by +10 feet. ''Martial Supremecy: ''You gain a +1 to the saving throws of your techniques of a certain type (Monster, Axe, Sword, Unique...). This bonus increases by +1 at 5th level. This can be taken multiple times but only once for a specific weapon type. ''Kill List 1: ''Once per day, you can declare an enemy to be on your kill list. You gain a bonus to attack rolls and armor class equal to twice your Overlord of Revenge level, and you deal an additional amount of damage equal to your Charisma modifier against that creature. This lasts for one day or until the creature is dead, whichever comes first. if the creature does not die, you lose all class features from this class for 24 hours. ''Kill List 2: ''You gain the benefit of the bane weapon enchantment against any enemy effected with your Kill List ability. In addition if you fail to kill the creature it lowers the penalty to 12 hours. ''Kill List 3: ''You can use your Kill List ability an additional two times per day. In addition it lowers the penalty to 6 hours. ''Vengeful Strike: ''You can make a vengeful strike against an enemy that has damaged you within the last round. This can be applied to any attack and gives it a -4 penalty. If it hits it deals normal damage as well as an additional 1d6. This increases by 1d6 at 3rd and 6th level. This can be used a number of times per day equal to your Overlord of Revenge level+ Charisma modifier. ''Improved Vengeful Strike: ''When using Vengeful strike, you deal an additional 2d6. ''Revenge Strike: ''While in Revenge Mode, when you make a Vengeful Strike, you deal an additional amount of damage equal to the point cost of your Overload. ''Superior Skill: ''Choose one skill, you gain a +6 overlord bonus to that skill. This can be taken more than once, but only once for each skill. ''Evasion: ''You can utilize the effects of Evasion. This cannot be chosen until level 3. ''Improved Evasion: ''You gain the effects of Improved Evasion. This cannot be chosen until level 5. ''Supreme Vassals: ''Your Followers and Cohorts from leadership gain the Advanced Monster Simple template. Add the level adjustment to their level to determine what their maximum level can be. ''Undying Vassals: ''For a number of rounds each day equal to your Overlord of War Level, your followers from leadership will not die from hit point damage, and will continue fighting even at negative hit points. The effects of damage however will effect them once the duration is over. Activating this is an instant action. This can only be chosen at level 5. ''Greater Vassal: ''Your Cohort from leadership can now be one level lower than you. This stacks with other abilities that are similar. If you take this Overlord's Crest a second time, you gain another Cohort, however it's level is determined by normal Leadership rules. ''Greater Deva: ''When a creature is effected by your Deva ability, you can choose to effect them with a confusion spell instead of the fear effect. Alternatively you can choose to make the fear effect last for minutes instead of rounds. In addition, when using the Order's Wrath effect, you can select a single alignment when selecting this ability. Creatures of that alignment are treated as Chaotic outsiders for this. ''Greater Revenge: ''While in Revenge mode you gain a +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls as well as a +2 dodge bonus to armor class. ''Extra Overload: ''You gain +1 point to your Overload skill. ''Defensive Overload: ''You gain a +2 bonus to saving throws and armor class while in your Overload. ''Offensive Overload: ''You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls and damage rolls while in your Overload. ''Wounding Overload: ''If your Overload deals damage, it deals +1 damage per damage dice. ''Improved Overload: ''Your Overload save DC is increased by +2. ''Netherrealm: ''You are the absolute ruler of your domain. When in your Netherworld or the domain in which you rule, you have a certain degree of power that you don't otherwise possess anywhere else. While within your realm, you gain a +2 bonus to all d20 rolls, and once per day you can reroll any d20 roll. This can be done even after hearing the results of the first, however the second roll must be kept. ''Greater Netherrealm: ''You must possess Improved Netherrealm to select this. Select a single Cleric Domain. To determine your level as a cleric for the purpose of using your domain abilities, you use twice your levels in Overlord of War, Overlord of Magic, Demon General, Gideon/Divine Majin, Omega Sentinel, Shura, Vampire Tyrant, or Werewolf Lord to a max of 20th level. These abilities use Charisma instead of Wisdom, and you add the spells to your list of techniques known. This domain must match your character, and must have some sort of theme. This domain can only be used while you are within your domain or within your Netherworld. ''Improved Netherrealm: ''You must possess Netherrealm to select this. While within your Netherworld or domain, you can use the spell Teleport a number of times equal to your Overlord Level. ''Ultimate Netherrealm: ''You must possess the Greater Netherrealm ability to select this. Once per day, you can choose to designate an area of land 200 feet wide in all directions for every level you possess in this class, as your Netherworld or Domain. This lasts for 1 round per level in this class and is a move action to activate. ''Sneak Attack: ''Use your Overlord of War levels as rogue or ninja levels to determine your sneak attack damage. If you do not possess sneak attack damage already, you gain the sneak attack damage of a rogue of your Overlord of War Level. '''Overload Power (Su): '''At 1st level and at every level after that, you gain a +1 bonus to your points that you can spend when creating an Overload, to a maximum of +5. '''Delayed Revenge (Su): '''An Overlord of Revenge does not always give in to his vengeful desires immediately and allows them to stew and settle instead. Instead of immediately going into revenge mode when your revenge pool fills up, you can choose to delay it for 1 round per level in this class. '''Overlord's Revenge (Su): '''At 5th level an Overlord reaches the pinnacle of power, a destructive force dashing through the battlefield destroying all in it's path. Whenever your revenge mode activates, the cost for using abilities with your combat stamina are cut in half (Minimum 1). And you gain a +2 bonus on all d20 rolls and damage rolls, as well as save DC's for the duration of your revenge mode. This bonus is doubled towards a creature whom has taken a violent action towards you within the encounter. This bonus can only be applied once per encounter.